Don't let me go
by Animeyaoimaster
Summary: Trouble arises when Kiseki insults Yoru deeply, resulting in Yoru's leave. Kiseki goes out to find him but stumbles onto something he shouldn't have seen. Now he's both brokenhearted and guilty...is there any hope at all? Read to find out    Yoru x Kiseki


**Don't let me go**

'What the?'

Kiseki stopped and looked around. He could have sworn he had heard a violin playing but it might have been his imagination. 'Besides…no one is here but me…' He thought, fixing his bag on his shoulder and continued his trek. Once again he heard the sound a bit louder than before and stopped, looking around for any sign. Again he came up with nothing and started his trek again.

This process continued until Kiseki stopped for good, obviously frustrated by his curiosity which was dying to know who was playing a violin at this time and where it was coming from. 'It can't have come from the music room as it's on the other side of the building…where else could someone play?'

Kiseki sighed as he came up with nothing and tried to listen for the sound again, hoping to find the source by listening to it. Luck was son his side however as it played again, enabling him to follow where it came from strongly. 'The locker room? This can't be right…' Opening the door slowly, he looked in, trying desperately to see through the dark abyss so he didn't have to go directly in there. God knew, he hated dark scary rooms.

'Damn…I can't see a thing…'

"Wait…is that?" He whispered, eyes widening at the sight of the man before him. Long dark blue hair that reached past strong shoulders was moving gently as the person swayed, rubbing against a dark shirt with a red cross at the back. Dark jeans hugged thin legs, matching shoes connected. Black eyelashes connected to pale eyelids closed over beautiful midnight blue eyes that Kiseki was dying to look at. 'It is…its Yoru…it makes sense now…' He thought, finding the slight lighting to be perfect upon the man. 'No…I must go, I already solved the mystery after all…' Getting a bit more control over himself, he pulled away to leave only to end accidentally tripping over his feet and falling flat on his face. Instantly the music stopped and Kiseki's eyes widened, scrambling up and running away.

'God this is bad…wait, why am I running? Oh yeah, I want to go home quickly…'

But the thought sounded more to reassure him than anything. Ignoring the blood rushing in his ears, he ran faster, trying desperately to block out the footsteps that were coming behind him. 'The entrance…thank god…' He thought, pushing it open and running down the stairs. He didn't stop until he came to his car which he had to stop running and open with his key. 'No…the footsteps are still coming…'

Scrambling to get his car keys and successfully finding them, he reached to open the door, only to get his hand stopped midway. 'No…' He cried out mentally, squeezing his eyes as he tried to even out his breathing. "Please let go…"

"Why were you running?" Yoru asked, hot breath blowing on Kiseki's ear.

"I have to get home quickly that's why…"

'Please let me go…'

"Why didn't you go home earlier?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing…just curious…"

"None of your business…" Kiseki hissed, pulling his hand away, happy and unhappy that the warmth was gone.

"So uncute Kiseki…" Yoru whined, pulling the other's body closer. Kiseki growled in warning, ignoring that he had slightly snuggled in. Yoru grinned, having realized this and pinned the smaller male to the car, grinding suggestively behind him. "Kiseki…why don't you like me?"

Kiseki bit back a moan as the other grinded against him and answered through gritted teeth, gripping the car painfully, wishing the car was Yoru's head or neck instead. "Because you insensitive bastard…you're a disgusting, pathetic little nobody who uses your lover for a sex toy cause you don't have a loving bone in your body…"

Yoru froze, while Kiseki smirked, who got the picture that he had managed to hit the cat back with its own claws. Unfortunately he was basking his slight victory so much that he wasn't prepared for the sudden punch to the face. "That was the worst thing you could say Kiseki…and you know it…" was the last thing Kiseki heard before he blacked out.

Kiseki sighed sadly as he looked out his window.

It had been a month since the incident and he still hadn't found the blue haired male who he had trying to apologize to. It was annoying as well as frustrating as well as sad considering he was the one to cause the other pain. 'But still…how was I to know he would freak over that so much?' He thought, although the guilt won over and he slumped over his desk, looking glummer than the gray clouds outside. 'That's it…I can't handle the silence…I'm going to go apologize to him so he can come back and so we can continue arguing like always…'

Kiseki checked the address again, wanting to make sure he was at the right place. He had asked the reception at the front Yoru's address and followed the directions. But he was certain it was not at this place. 'Maybe I can't read directions…cause that damn cat could not have lived in such a fancy apartment...he looked more like the alley style…' He thought, glaring at the building. Sighing he decided to try his luck anyways, knocking at the door as soon as he reached.

Instantly the door opened up, revealing a pink haired female that looked like she just got out of bed. Although it was obvious by the sheet that she held around her what she had probably been doing recently. "Um…sorry for the intrusion but is this Mr. Tsukiyomi's apartment?" He asked, trying to cough away the blush on his cheeks caused by the naughty thoughts. "Yes…are you his friend?" the lady asked, giving a friendly smile.

"Yes but it seems he's busy so I'll just leave…" Kiseki said, giving back a fake smile.

"Um…do you want to leave a message? I could probably pass it to him…" the lady offered, who obviously realized he was upset.

"Um…well, could you tell him that Hotori was here and that well…I'm sorry for everything that has happened please?" Kiseki asked, feeling his heart break a bit. He didn't have much time. The lady nodded, and closed the door slowly, waving until she disappeared. Kiseki sighed and walked off, tears falling down his eyes all the way to his car. 'I was a idiot to think that he would be interested in me…that he wasn't just teasing me like a friend does to another…I guess I learned my lesson…' He thought bitterly, his heart crumpling away.

'Maybe he can forgive me…for that night and for falling for him…'

"Kiseki!"

Kiseki jumped at the voice, eyes widening in realization before he started searching for his keys to open his car. He had to get away before Yoru caught him. Successfully finding the key, he raised his hand to the lock to open it but was unfortunately stopped midway. "Kiseki…" Yoru whispered, breath blowing on Kiseki's neck. Kiseki squeezed his eyes, wanting this whole thing to be a hallucination.

"Kiseki…I forgive you…"

"Thank god…now will you please let go?"

"Wait a minute first…I need to tell you something, you silly chibi king…"

Kiseki blinked, a bit surprised at being called that again. Yoru hadn't called him that in a while. "What? And I am not a chibi king…"

Yoru chuckled before continuing, pulling Kiseki closer to him.

"I love you…"

Kiseki blushed in response, although he refused to submit just yet.

"Yeah right…you can't fool me; I met your lover…"

"That wasn't my lover…that was my brother, Ikuto's….although I have no idea though…he's obviously in love with your brother…" Yoru said, nuzzling the smaller male's neck and smirking when the man shivered. Kiseki blinked at the newfound information and smiled. His brother was also in love with Ikuto.

"It seems the Hotori and Tsukiyomi family can't stay off each other…" He commented, cheeks turning a rosy red.

Yoru nodded in agreement and kissed his new lover's head, turning him around before kissing him properly on the lips. Kiseki moaned as Yoru's soft lips touched his, kissing back without hesitation. He had wanted this for a long time and now…the wait was finally over…

"Now onto the steamy sex…" Yoru shouted, lifting his lover bridal style. "Wait…what? Let go of me!" Kiseki said, trying to squirm out of his hold and ignoring his own wanting. There was no way he would stand for this!

"Don't worry Kiseki…I'll be gentle…" Yoru said with a kiss to Kiseki's lips. Kiseki turned a lovely shade of red, having completely been stunned. Yoru grinned and carried his lover again, no objections whatsoever in the whole journey or end of it from Kiseki.

That is…the journey of their love life for them…

"BAKA!"

**The End**

Yay!

It's finally finished^^

Hope you enjoyed it~

See you laters, alligators~


End file.
